


Wrath of the Mand'alor

by Hydrophius



Series: Obitine Week 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: "Just because I'm a pacifist doesn't mean I won't defend myself", < is my evidence, BAMF Satine Kryze, Concussions are Not Fun, Cuddles, Day 1 of Obitine Week 2020: Seven deadly sins - Wrath, F/M, Forehead Kisses, I had too much fun writing this, I'm Sorry, I'm makin stuff up here, It's early or nothing lmao, Not Canon Compliant, Obi-Wan would know, ObiTine Week, ObiTine Week 2020, Obitine, Obitine deserves happiness, Obitine hugs, Protective Satine Kryze, Satine is actually pretty good with a saber, She's good with the reverse grip, This is early, Vizsla went for the head, idk - Freeform, yeah she's kept up with training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrophius/pseuds/Hydrophius
Summary: The light was fading.'Or I’m just getting woozier,' he thought grimly.“Choose your next move wisely, Governor,” Satine hissed.Even now, in the state he was in, he could see the horror beginning to bloom in Satine’s eyes as she was beginning to process what she had done.The Governor rested for a moment, still breathing heavily.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: Obitine Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786759
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Wrath of the Mand'alor

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware it's not Obitine week yet... but the dates are inconvenient for me, so I'm here early. This work is one of six others that I'm yet to post.
> 
> Prompt: Day 1 - Seven Deadly Sins.  
> I picked wrath.
> 
> I was watching the episode where Obi-Wan and Satine were escaping the mines on Concordia, and I noticed that Obi-Wan got punched in the head by Vizsla's armoured fist...which should have downed him because it was around the area where his temple was, and that's a soft part...
> 
> ANYWAY  
> Don't take it the wrong way, I'm not trying to make Obi-Wan weaker, it's just that I decided to apply a bit of real life stuff to it. Sorry if that ruins it, but I needed something for this scene. I've done the same with Vizsla, but I think I was a bit slack with him.  
> Oh well, if you have problems with it, don't read it.  
> :D
> 
> Oh yeah, I'll have reasoning for Satine's actions down at the second set of notes.
> 
> E n j o y

**Obi-Wan**

“Governor?!” Satine exclaimed as the man took his helmet off and smirked at them.

Obi-Wan reached for his lightsaber, only mildly surprised at the turn of events. Vizsla  _ had _ felt off in the Force. 

There was no lightsaber when he patted his side for the familiar shape of its hilt, only an empty space on his belt where it should have been. 

_ Yes, you lost it, remember? _

He hissed a curse under his breath and turned his attention back to Vizsla.

“For generations, my ancestors fought proudly as warriors against the Jedi,” Vizsla said, tone hard. “And now,  _ that _ woman tarnishes the very name ‘Mandalorian’," he spat violently, throwing Obi-Wan's lightsaber to him, "Defend her if you will!”

_ Oh, I  _ **_will,_ ** he thought, eyes narrowed as they tracked the saber through the air.

Obi-Wan caught his saber, then ignited the glowing blue blade as he watched Vizsla discard his cape and pull the rectangular hilt of a weapon out from a sheath presumably on his back. 

The weapon had no blade, yet, but Obi-Wan could feel the hum of another kyber crystal inside of it. 

With a low hiss, the blade ignited, black with white streaks of energy spider-webbing along its length. 

“This weapon was stolen from your Jedi Temple by my ancestors during the fall of the Old Republic. Since then, many Jedi have died upon its blade,” Vizsla said, lip curled in a smug grin. He spun the black-bladed saber in one hand. “Prepare yourself to join them.”

Vizsla’s saber made a high pitched zinging noise instead of a low hum like any other lightsaber would have. Obi-Wan shifted his weight to the balls of his feet, careful to keep his expression as neutral as he possibly could while he prepared for Vizsla’s first attack.

The Governor charged and went for a high strike. Obi-Wan blocked, then forced Vizsla back and blocked the next wide swing that came for his neck. He dodged Vizsla's fist, then another of the wide, sweeping slashes that had the blade singing. Obi-Wan quickly made the connection between the sudden increase of white energy jumping off the blade, and Vizsla’s violent emotions. As the wielder's emotions intensified, so too did the crackling white energy.

_ Interesting, _ he thought as he knocked Vizsla back into the middle of the group of warriors he had brought with him. 

The other would not stay down for long, it was best to use this break in the fight wisely. 

Obi-Wan never let his eyes leave Vizsla, but he reached out with the Force to check if Satine was safe.

He was met with...a mess, to put it lightly. White-hot anger swirled around her signature, coupled with anxiousness, concern, the slightest tinge of fear, and a heavy bout of nervousness that was almost as prominent as her anger. 

“Satine?!” He called.

“I’m alright!” She shouted back.

She was safe, and that was all that mattered right now. 

He could not allow himself to look at her, no matter how much he wanted to. His attention needed to be on this fight.

_ If I fail, they’ll either kill her on site, or they’ll take her as a prisoner and have a public execution...most likely. Krayt spit, this is just getting worse. Damn that slow turbolift! _

He spared a quick glance over at the rocks (in spite of his earlier decision  _ not _ to look) and saw nothing. Satine was still there, she just wasn’t near the edge. 

_ I can still salvage something from this. I usually can, I’ve done crazier. Probably going to have to take a few blaster bolts, but it’s nothing I haven’t done before. _

_ Kriffing hells. Why is it that she’s under attack  _ **_all_ ** _ the time?  _

The Force nudged him with a warning, and as he expected, the Governor regained his bearings quickly. Obi-Wan braced himself for the next attack as Vizsla ran back toward him, leaping up into the air and spinning before trying to bring his blade down on Obi-Wan’s head. He stepped back from the strike and brought his knee into Vizsla’s nose, then kicked the black-bladed saber out of his hand and off to the side where it extinguished itself and lay motionless in the dirt.

Obi-Wan was a few seconds too slow to block the punches Vizsla threw into his abdomen. They hit his diaphragm and forced the air from his lungs as he folded in on himself in a reflex action. That was all Vizsla needed. The next blow was aimed for his head. Vizsla's gauntleted fist hit its mark on the side of his head near his temple. 

He fell to the ground hard, vision blurry. His head spun as his brain rattled around in his skull. His lightsaber had rolled toward Satine. He grasped for it and dragged it toward himself with the Force to prepare for the next blow. 

_ This is not good. _

He lay on the ground and tried to stop the world from blacking out at the edges, tried to suck the air back into his lungs. Vizsla towered over him, his boot made painful contact with Obi-Wan's wrist as the kick he drove into it sent his lightsaber behind the rock that Satine was sheltered behind, 

Silently, he prayed that she would use it to defend herself when the time came, maybe even to help him as she had done during their time on the run. Though he already knew what that answer was. 

_ She won’t raise arms against him.  _

“Look at you now, Jedi.” The Governor sneered as he moved to pick the black-bladed saber back up.

_ I could just push him out of the way and be done with it. I could fling him against the rocks hard enough that he’d be incapacitated for a while. Surely Satine would see reason to that, wouldn't she?  _

Obi-Wan was torn from his thoughts as he caught a flicker of movement from over near the turbolift entrance. 

Satine had lurched forward to grab his saber. 

_ What  _ **_is_ ** _ she doing?  _ He thought confusedly.

He shakily reached out to her through the Force again. He felt her anger, he felt the surge of protectiveness that had overcome her, the pure  _ need _ to do  _ anything _ that would get him out of this. Her emotions and the intensity at which she felt them was almost intoxicating.

He tore himself away from their churning depths and blinked the black spots out of his vision again.

“Governor!” Satine roared angrily.

She sounded livid. Obi-Wan turned his head slowly to look at the enraged Duchess. Her hands shook slightly as she held his saber in front of her. She was holding it in a way that would suggest she was about to engage in combat.

_ She wouldn’t, would she?  _

Her mounting anger certainly suggested she was about to fight Vizsla. Satine never usually let her anger rule her…the situation must be dire. 

_ Of course it's dire! I am on the ground, possibly -- no -- definitely concussed and seeing black spots while my ears ring,  _ he thought as he tried to keep his eyes open. 

_ Stay awake. Don’t drift off. You might not wake up again. _

Vizsla turned around in surprise. Obi-Wan could not see his face anymore, but he felt his cruel smugness as he laid eyes on the Duchess with Obi-Wan’s lightsaber in her dainty hands.

“Yes,  _ Duchess _ ?” Vizsla asked, tone mocking.

“If you want a fight, then you've got one,” she spat. “I, Satine of Clan Kryze, challenge you, Pre of Clan Vizsla, to a duel. The winner gets the Darksaber and title of Mand’alor.”

_ Oh kriff, she’s serious,  _ Obi-Wan blinked again and tried to refocus on Satine.

“You? A pacifist? Fight? I assume you're so out of practice that you can’t, let alone wield a lightsaber,” Vizsla said nastily. "But I accept your challenge, Kryze. Prepare to join your Jedi on the ground. This will be far too easy." 

“Your arrogance will be your undoing, Vizsla,” she replied, her gaze positively murderous.

Satine ignited his Lightsaber. __ The blue blade cast eerie blue light over her features, deepening the shadows that played across her face and sharpening the parts of her face that were not cast in shadow. The light reflected in the glacial pools of her narrowed eyes, her nostrils flared slightly as she clenched her jaw and glared at Vizsla. 

Vizsla was too far in to back out now. Satine had challenged him, and Obi-Wan knew that if he refused, his pride would suffer. Mandalorians were a proud people. They did not take kindly to losing a duel, or backing out of one. 

Satine pounced and brought her blade down hard on Vizsla's with a snarl that Obi-Wan wouldn’t have thought she was capable of making. Her attack was deadly quick,  _ his  _ saber an extension of  _ her  _ body as she whirled, sliced and jabbed at the other man who was still recovering from the shock of her first strike.

He realised with a jolt that she had never specified whether the duel was to the death, or not...

Her reverse grip was flawless, and he watched as she struck Vizsla in the back of his knees with deadly precision. He fell to his knees, the black saber out of his grasp and now in Satine’s hand. 

_ That was quick _ , he thought vaguely, blinking slowly again in an attempt to keep his mind on the events unfolding before him. 

_ Well, she always has been efficient. _

Satine sliced the arm off that shot out to punch her in the stomach. Vizsla screeched in pain, the sound almost enough to make Obi-Wan's head feel like it was being split open.

_ Oh dear, that wasn’t good. _

Obi-Wan looked up at Satine's face as he absently crossed his legs and slowly moved into a sitting position, head spinning. Strands of blonde had escaped from the updo she wore. They flew around her head like a halo, illuminated by the light of the two sabers as she glared down at the whimpering Governor on the ground, eyes dark and cold with anger that moved through the Force like hot lava. Her lips were pressed into a thin line, lipstick smeared at the corner of her mouth. A sharp red-pink in comparison to the pale, lightly flushed shades of her skin. 

_ She's beautiful,,  _ he thought dazedly. _ I love her. _

_ You cannot love her, it is dangerous, it is against the code, attachments are a path to the Dark Side, _ the rational part of his brain said. 

Obi-Wan ignored that voice and memorised that moment. He memorised the smooth tones of her voice as she uttered her next words, the dark lightsaber's blade joined his blue one at Vizsla's neck, more white than black from the strength of her roiling emotions.

“In spite of my ideals, I have listened to my advisers and kept training, Vizsla, because even  _ my _ guards are unbeatable," Satine growled as she bought both lightsabers even closer to Vizsla's neck. The Governor knelt on the ground clutching at the stump where his arm had once been, emitting little pained keening sounds. 

The light was fading.

_ Or I’m just getting woozier,  _ he thought grimly.

“Choose your next move wisely, Governor,” Satine hissed.

Even now, in the state he was in, he could see the horror beginning to bloom in Satine’s eyes as she was beginning to process what she had done. 

The Governor rested for a moment, still breathing heavily. 

“Warriors, finish her!” he suddenly shouted. 

Satine kicked Vizsla back into the ground and spun, a saber in each hand as she turned to face the three warriors that moved quickly toward her. Obi-Wan shakily reached out with the Force and imploded their jetpacks, sending them to the ground while Satine backed up toward him and handed his lightsaber back, quick to give him a concerned one over and assess for injuries. 

He rose from the ground uneasily and into a standing position slightly in front of Satine. She shifted to his side.

“I- you fought him, an-and cut his arm off,” he said shakily, noting the dizziness that had quickly threatened to overcome him. 

_ Ooh, not good.  _

He clenched the muscles in his abdomen. The dizziness slowly receded. It did not completely leave him though. 

“I did,” She replied gravely, still eyeing him. "We need to disarm them. I would like the guards to be able to detain them without a struggle when I send them here."

He nodded gingerly.

"Do try not to strain yourself, my dear. You took quite a hard hit to the head," Satine said, concern evident in her tone. 

"I won't," he reassured, blinking again. 

_ The ground is moving, this will be interesting.  _

They met the first attacks, Obi-Wan was still seeing double, but he managed to deflect most of the blaster bolts that tried to bury themselves in his body. The Force’s screamed warnings helped. 

Satine moved like water, fluid and sure in her motions. He watched her for a moment, holding one of the Death Watch members back with the Force as she disarmed and incapacitated the other two trying to kill her, saber crackling white and singing through the air with each carefully placed slash. He noted that she seemed to favor the reverse grip. She knew it well too. 

He threw his opponent back into the rock Satine had been hiding behind before Vizsla engaged them in combat. They didn’t get up, but they still lived. He could tell that much.

Satine stood panting, back to him as she looked at Vizsla on the ground, kneeling before her with a glare that rivalled her own, his hand still covered over the remaining stump of his arm.

“Would you like to negotiate now, Vizsla?” Satine asked. 

Her voice was cold as she spoke to the Governor. Obi-Wan almost fell on his way down to sit on the ground. The ringing in his ears had worsened. 

“If you end me here Death Watch will still go on, even without me,” Vizsla smirked, voice shaky. 

“Perhaps. Perhaps not,” Satine said flatly.

A final blow to Vizsla’s jaw with the hilt of the Darksaber saw him crumple to the ground unconscious. Obi-Wan blinked away the spots again as she straightened and turned to him with a hard look in her eyes.

“Obi-Wan, are you alright?” she asked, the anger fading from her eyes as she looked him over again and clipped the Darksaber to her belt. 

He only nodded, then swallowed thickly, “Been better.”

Obi-Wan looked up at her from the ground, then watched as she sank down to kneel in front of him. Her hands slowly came up to gently cradle his face. 

"How badly hurt are you?" she asked, voice softer and more gentle than before. 

He tried to focus on her face. She blurred in and out of focus. 

"A concussssssion, I th--think," he answered, the slur in his speech noted away in the back of his mind, “You well?”

Satine's face twisted into a grimace, “I am fine,” she dismissed, “Can you stand up?”

“Dizzy.”

Her thumbs stroked his cheekbones in slow rhythmic movements, and in spite of everything telling him not to, he leaned into the touch. He only realised he was falling asleep when Satine’s voice brought him back.

“We need to move before the reinforcements come,” she muttered, looking at him with her brow creased. “I’ll help you stay upright.”

“Vizsla?” he asked.

Satine glanced back at the Governor’s limp body.

“We can deal with him later. I’ll send the guards for him after we get you to the med-bay. He should be out for a while,” she grunted as she took some of his weight, then guided him in the direction of the turbolift.

**_________**

  
  


Satine broke down quietly on the way back to Sundari. The shock and adrenaline had worn off and she was left in the quiet of the small room on the ship he was resting in to process the events that had just occurred. 

Obi-Wan let her cry on his shoulder, his concussed self not minding at all when she nearly tackled him into a hug. He couldn’t really think straight enough to realise that something in the back of his mind was telling him that what he was doing was wrong. He ignored it in favour of turning his attention to Satine as her tears soaked into the material of his tunic. How could he push her away when she was so sad?

_ You can’t, _ his brain supplied,  _ It’s rude, and then you would be just as sad as her. _

He couldn’t argue with that logic. For one, he did not have the motivation to war internally with himself. Two, he was injured. He wasn’t obliged to argue with any logic.

The dizziness had stopped though! But his speech was still slurred… sleeping would not be wise if they were to determine whether he had sustained any brain damage. You couldn’t see a seizure or weakness on one side of the body if you were asleep, and he  _ had _ been punched close to his temple.

He let his mind wander as he absently stroked Satine’s tangled hair. 

He tried not to think about how tightly her arm had pulled him to her as they had ambled out of the mines. He had tried not to dwell upon the knowledge that she still cared for him, or that he still cared for her too. He knew they could not pursue anything more. It was forbidden, and it was best not to think of anything like that. But he could not deny that those thoughts sent a warm, comforting feeling throughout his body.

The sheer force of the emotions he had felt from her…he had felt her anger before, had felt her fear, her nervousness and her panic, but  _ nothing _ he had felt from her before could  _ ever _ come  _ close _ to the intensity of the emotions he felt from her during that fight. Satine was a passionate woman, but even  _ she _ was not one to let her emotions rule her as much as they had a few hours ago. If he was correct in his assumption, she still cared as deeply for him as they had in their youth, even after all those years of separation, even after they had both sworn to let go. 

Now here she was, pressed as close to him as she could get with her face buried in his neck, hot tears falling from her closed eyes as she shook with silent sobs. He drew her impossibly closer and held her tight, making the most of the moment.

He said nothing, just let her cry as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. 

Perhaps, in another life, they could be together. 

_ Not in this one, _ he thought. 

In this one, he was simply a Jedi, lending a Duchess his shoulder to cry on. 

They even went as far as calling each other friends. 

_ Yes, friends and nothing more,  _ he thought. 

_ That’s a lie and you know it, Kenobi, _ a little voice in his head said.

The Force agreed.

_ Kriffing hell. _

Satine was limp on top of him as he shifted to lay back in the cot, her breathing even once more.

He pressed a light kiss to her temple, then settled down for the remainder of the journey, his own breathing soon matched hers. 

They lay in silence and held each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Moral of the story! Don't get Satine in a bad mood or hurt Obi-Wan. She might just s n a p.  
> Gotta say, having your life at risk from terrorists on a daily basis is gonna contribute to a lot of pent up anger...
> 
> ANYWAY Satine's actions!  
> She seems a bit OOC in this to me, I don't know, you be the judge. I'm sorry, but I had a vision, and I wanted it to happen. So there. 
> 
> Tell me if I did okay please lol. I crave validation and constructive criticism. (Don't be afraid to point out any errors or things I can improve upon please)
> 
> ALSO! THE THING! ABOUT! CLENCHING! YOUR! ABS! TO! STOP! DIZZINESS! WHEN! YOU! GET! UP! TOO! QUICKLY!  
> W O R K S!  
> Y'all have a good week & stay safe! <3 <3 <3 :D  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
